1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, an apparatus and a method for driving a sensorless motor.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of the electronics industry, the application of sensorless motors has become more popular. In general, a conventional motor-driving circuit directly regulates the rotational speed of the sensorless motor to be constant whenever initially driving the sensorless motor, however, the sensorless motor often fails to start-up.
In view of the foregoing, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide a novel apparatus capable of decreasing the failure rate of driving the sensorless motor. The present disclosure meets this need.